Bronos
Name: Bronos, the Watcher of War Species: Orc Gender: Male Age: His age goes somewhere along the hundred of billions. Appearance: A massive orc wearing leather armor, he is big even for his kind. Personality: Unlike many orcs, Bronos has a friendly attitude and is quick to befriend somebody, but who he considers a enemy better beware as he will utterly destroy any enemies. He is very protective of the people he considers true friends Physical Abilities: Bronos is used to fight with heavy weapons, he can use his massive size to overpower about any enemy. Plus a few hundred billion years gave him a lot of time to train with his great-sword. Other Abilities: Rage Mode: A usual orcish ability, this gives him tons of power. The Corruption: A skill that another magic sword gave him, once this is activated, nothing can stand in Bronos's way. Dark Fire: Corrupted fire, if the target survive the impossibly hot flames, the corruption will kill them. He can use this fire in various moves. Corrupted Rage: The improved version of Rage, this gives him enough powers to destroy a galaxy just by snapping his fingers at it. Possessions: Soulstealer: A incredibly powerful sword capable of great destruction, it shares it's powers it it's user , this sword gives the user half of a soul he killed which empowers him, however the sword thirsts for more power and absorbs power from Bronos, luckily, he is a endless well of power so that won't be a great deal. Story Hooks: Bronos had his humble begginings, on a Earth-like planet, his tale begins when he joins a expedition towards to find a powerful sword whose name has been lost, on his way he met a few people which also later became Watcher's like him. during that fight he didn't manage to recover the sword to save his Clan, but luck stroke him, another sword of immense power was near, it however belonged to necromancers and they weren't exactly keen on sharing it, during this he briefly met Midnight who wanted to stop the necromancers who wanted to transcend their humanity and become Death Gods. With the help of the same friends he recovered the sword, also known as Soulstealer, but was also made the Watcher of War by the gods who would soon leave this world. With this great power, Bronos didn't need to give the human king his sword and wiped him and his kingdom out. However, thanks to a vote, it was decided that only humans were allowed to stay on this world, so every other race was evicted as Bronos watched every war that humanity had so that it wouldn't break out, he made the mistake to leave humanity to it's fate twice for four years, he missed the greatest slaughter in human history. Now after hundreds of billions of years later, now watches the wars throughout the multi-verse and stopping wars from getting out of hand. Though it is highly rare, there were occasions in which he descended down on these planets to wipe out the dangers it was facing.